a new person joins the Ohana
by Dark-experiment 640
Summary: Jumba is taken to prison, Pleakley is still a one eye noodle, and Joshua and razor are sixteen, but when a new person joins the ohana, the pelekai house changes
1. Chapter 1

Jumba sat in the bedroom while picking at a red ball.

"Jumba, what are you doing now?" asked Pleakley yawning, he turned his clock towards him and his eyes nearly popped out of his socket.

"Jumba it's three in the morning" muttered Pleakley getting out of bed.

"Evil genius knows I'm working on experiment" muttered Jumba his four eyes blinking.

"But what about stitch? Leroy? Experiment 628? Dark? Rose?" Pleakley half screamed.

"Shut up you walking noodle, you will wake little girl and everyone" muttered Jumba.

"im getting some water" muttered Pleakley walking out of the room.

"Lousy Jumba waking old Pleakley when dumb Jumba..." muttered Pleakley walking into the kitchen. He reached for a glass but felt something metal touch his temple and a needle dig into his neck. Pleakley's eyes rolled into the back of his head and fell to the floor with a bang.

"Do you know where he is?" asked a experiment in a white suit and a helmet over his head.

"Err, try the rooms" muttered the other experiment. They both split and one experiment went up the dome while the other kicked down the doors.

The experiment left the elevator and held his gun up; He looked over to a bed and saw Harry and Lilo asleep in bed. The experiment put the needle to Harry's neck but before he could put the purple liquid in he got pushed to the ground. He looked up to see a orange experiment just in time to throw a ball of fire at him.

The experiment was about to kick down Jumba's door when there was a scream up in the dome.

"huh?" muttered the experiment rolling behind the kitchen counter. He unloaded the ammo pack and then slid it back in. There was a threwww and it lit up.

"i hate getting the broken ones" muttered the experiment looking over the counter. Dark threw a ball of water at the experiment. The experiment ducked again and the ball splashed into the microwave.

"NEED BACKUP NEED BACKUP" yelled the experiment into the watch on his wrist.

He looked left and right and looked up at the counter to see Dark smash his robotic fist into his face.

Fifty experiment Smashed through the windows and jumped down the chimney and smashed open the door and went inside. One experiment went upstairs and was halfway up stairs when a fist smashed him in the face and he rolled down the steps, dead.

"this one is a mighty one" muttered a experiment making everyone go upstairs, one experiment stayed in the living room and two hands pulled the experiment up, there was a oof and argh and lots of punching until the experiment fell to the floor.

All the experiment ran down the steps and looked at the dead body.

"his here" muttered A experiment taking out a lighter and throwing it at the chandelier. IT lit up straight away and they saw a couple of feet on the roof climbed into the kitchen.

"THERE THEY ARE" yelled an experiment charging inside.

Dark and Stitch hid under the counter as millions of bullets flew ahead.

"Take the gun" muttered Dark pointing to a gun.

"what about you?" asked stitch.

"Just do it" muttered Dark again.

"okie-takka" said Stitch grinning loading the gun. Dark rolled off the counter and the floor ice.

"HEY COME GET ME YOU OVERSISE CUM MONSTERS" yelled Dark. The experiments looked at him and then started charging at him. He moved out of the way and they slid on the ice.

"NOW!" yelled Dark. Stitch aimed the gun and shot all the experiments.

"nicee" said dark grinning.

"yep" said a voice.

Dark and stitch turned around and saw a experiment holding a bazooka.

"move and ill blow your head off" said the experiment.

Dark moved a inch away from Stitch and the experiment pointed away from stitch and to dark.

"STOP RIGHT THERE" yelled the experiment shaking.

Dark moved a bit more.

"NOW!" yelled Dark. The experiment swooved on stitch but to late, stitch shot the experiment.

"your good at this" grinned dark walking out the room.

"HEEEELLLLPPPP" yelled a voice. Dark ran into the living room where the door slammed and opened it. Jumba was in a ship with his hands cuffed behind his back.

"JUMBA!" yelled stitch running. Dark grabbed him and held him back as the ship got closer to space.

Everyone ran outside with shock faces.

"What's happened?" asked Lilo worried.

"Jumba's going to prison, AGAIN" muttered Dark.

"And our money is gone!" yelled Harry inside.

"what are we going to do nooowww?" muttered Lilo.

A/N: this is something i had to do, It was screaming in my head for it to come out R&R


	2. well what a surprise!

Lilo and Harry sat in the table while, Razor, Joshua, Stitch and Pleakley sat in the lounge room fighting over the remote (as usual) Razor was swinging back and forth on the roof while Joshua lied on the ground with his back on the sofa and making a ball of fire in his palm (in lost, when Joshua was a baby he made a ball of fire in his hands).

Harry walked into the lounge room and stared shock at Pleakley smashed into the wall and Stitch jumping up and down doing a victory dance holding the remote in his hand.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, we know that Jumba just got kidnapped, so were Getting a Lodger!" announced Harry.

Razor was so shocked that he fell from the roof and smashed through the coffee table, stitch threw his hands in the air and the remote flew out the window and Joshua stared there shock, while Pleakley Was still in the wall.

"WHAT!" Joshua, razor, Stitch and Pleakley yelled at the same time.

"But I won't be able to use my powers dad, _use _my powers!" Said Joshua gasping.

"And meega won't get to throw noodle head through the wall, _through _THE WALL!" whimpered Stitch.

"I don't care, I'll give the person smooches!" yelled Pleakley running off to the cupboard.

"NO" yelled everyone but Pleakley.

"I'll only do it if I can use my powers in my room" yelled Joshua.

"And I get forty bags of Coconut cake" yelled stitch.

"No"

"Thirty?"

"No"

"10?"

"Deal" said Harry grinning.

"and that means you to Pleakley, NO _**smooches**_" added harry watching Pleakley about to put coconut lipstick on.

"fiiinneee" muttered Pleakley still leaving the costume on.

"agigaba..." Muttered Razor through the table.

"Here" muttered dark walking in. He picked razor up and dropped him on the couch.

"Honey! We need to fix the oven _and _the coffee table" yelled Harry behind him.

The doorbell rang and Harry ran over to the door.

"HIDE RAZOR AND DARK" whispered Harry behind him.

He opened the door and a Indian lady stood there holding a laptop and a piece of paper her other hand.

"HI! Will you be interested in buying a- Harry slammed the door behind him.

"Damn seller's" muttered harry. The doorbell rang again and Harry walked over.

He opened the door and stood a fifteen year old girl, she had brunette hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore black jeans and a blue shirt, she had a orangish tan, and that what Joshua liked in girls.

"huba huba" muttered Joshua looking her up and down.

"You must be the lodger?" asked harry.

"Yes, I'm here to rent the room until your uncle comes back from the holidays" she replied smiling.

"Ah yes, right this way, this Is aunt Pleakley" said Harry pointing to the one eyed noodle, who was wearing a red muumuu and sandals'... plus a big purple hat.

" and this is my son, Joshua" Said Harry pointing to Joshua.

"hey" said the lodger.

"heeyyy" said Joshua slyly.

The girl giggled and Harry introduced her to Lilo.

"Hello" said Lilo putting her hand out.

"Hey there miss Pelekai" said the lodger shaking Lilo's hand.

"Please, call me Lilo and Call "Mr pelekai" Harry" said Lilo smiling.

"Ok, and my names Jessica" said The lodger smiling.

At that moment Joshua walking in with Stitch.

"Hey Joshua, will you show Jessica to her room" asked Harry.

Joshua's heart Lit up.

"Sure, it's just over here..." said Joshua walking over to a door with Jessica next to him. He opened the door to show a room with a bunk bed, the walls were fully white and everything was polished and cleaned.

"if you need the bathroom its down the hall and to the left, Dinner will be in a hour" said Joshua before closing the door and walking down the hall. He walked past Pleakley and whispered:

"you're sleeping on the couch" he whispered to Pleakley who grimaced and wiped off the lipstick.

With Jessica. 

She paced across the room thinking.

And thinking

And thinking.

Dark and stitch were walking past the door when it swung open, and there stood Jessica confused.

Joshua ran to the end of the hall and gasped, Dark, stitch and Jessica were frozen looking at each over.

Joshua eyes zipped around the room and suddenly a brilliant thought flew out of his mouth.

"SIT!" yelled the teenager, the experiments dropped to the ground and wagged there small tails, pretending to be puppies.

Joshua skidded next to Dark.

"This is my pet, Dark, and this is stitch, harry and Lilo Pet, and Razor is aunt Pleakley and uncle Jumba's pet, it's the youngest" explained Joshua.

"aww, blue and orange is my favourite colour!" said Jessica kneeling down and hugging them.

"Careful, Dark is under stress, so if he is ever in the same room with yah and you have music thumping, not much of a good idea" said Joshua grinning.

"How about if its from my laptop and i have my earphones in?"asked Jessica.

"Deal" said Joshua shaking her hands.

Right at that moment Lilo's voice yelled:

"DINNER!"

Joshua Groaned and walked out of the room with Dark and Jessica while Stitch stayed behind and peeked into the room, her laptop was open and Stitch jumped into the room, He Banged into the chair and let out a yelp.

"Stitch, was that you?" said Lilo's voice coming up the hall.

The blue experiment dived onto the door as it swung open and he climbed over it, he went outside and Lilo went inside.

"He must be outside" muttered Lilo kicking open the door, She held a bar of soap and a brush and looked down the hall, she was just in time to see a paw go into the kitchen.

She Skidded down the hall and caught up with stitch, then took a dive at his feet. They both rolled out of the hall into the kitchen and out the backdoor, they bounced down the stairs until Stitch gave up. She picked up stitch and flopped him over his shoulder, who was banging on her back.

"NAGA, MEEGA NAGA BATH" cried out Stitch as he got closer to the bath. She turned the tap on to full hot, then turned it opposite and put cold water into it, it was only ankle deep but he still complained as she scrubbed him top to bottom.

"There, Nani owes me big time" said Lilo remembering what happened last time.

"_LILO!"_

_Lilo clambered down stairs and stood there looking at Nani, who was holding Stitch two meters away so he doesn't scratch her._

"_Get Stitch, INTO THE BATH" she yelled putting her foot on his chest._

"_FINE!" Yelled Lilo running into the Bath room, she turned the bath on full blast until it was ankle deep and grabbed stitch, Then dropped him in the bath and scrubbed him top to bottom, then turned to Nani._

"_YOU OWE ME NANI! This was your time to bath Stitchii" said Lilo walking out of the room._

As Lilo was cleaning Stitch, Joshua was with Jessica in the room looking at her Laptop.

"Well, this is really good! I like the way the Story begins, with heaps of romance and how it was placed in the old days" said Joshua reading through the story once more, it was twenty nine pages long and the words were tiny.

"Hmm, so when are you going to publish it?" joked Joshua.

Jessica Giggled.

"In...Time" she grinned planting a soft kiss on his cheek and walking out of his room, leaving a stunned Joshua.

_Yeah im Acing this! _Thought Joshua walking out of the room, a grin spread across his face as he looked out a window and saw Rain pouring down. He Walked into his room and changed into a black Jumper and black jeans. Then put on his shoes.

"I'm going for a walk" He yelled quickly opening the door.

"Wait!"

Joshua froze and turned around.

Jessica walked over to him.

"i was just about to go for a walk" she said as the two teens walked out of the pelekai house.

-_Somewhere, in Space_.

Jumba stood on a small platform billions of feet high. A door opened and light beamed the whole place and Jumba had to cover his eyes. A tall Experiment walked out of the door and stood on a platform, it slowly moved closer to Jumba. And stopped at least a meter from him.

"Jumba Jookiba, you are here today –again- saying that you made ANOTHER Experiment After experiment 640, dark" said the grand council woman.

"Err, yes b-

"Did you, or did you not, listen to what i said, after Dark, NO, MORE, EXPERIMENTS?" repeated the grand council woman.

"I would never, Ever, EVER! Do another experiment after experiment 640, that is very rude" said Jumba. As he was talking a experiment was holding a huge glass wall with a steel ground and dropped it right next to Jumba, it was fully black and had blue eyes, he had Blue claws and Blue paws. And Blue feet, it was experiment 641.

"Ah" muttered Jumba.

"Take him to his Prison; he will be in there for 15 years! But since I known you for a long time, I will shorten it till 1 year" said the grand council woman.

Two buff experiments in a white costume walked over to Jumba and grabbed one of his arms, then dragged him off.

"What about the Experiment?" asked another white experiment.

"kill it" said GCW...

THAT IS RIGHT IM FUCKING BACK BITCHES! R&R


End file.
